Many computers come equipped with a CD-ROM (Compact Disc Read-Only Memory), music CD, DVD (Digital Versatile Disk), or other removable-media drives that have both a motor operated and mechanically operated emergency eject mechanism. The motor-operated eject mechanism is generally actuated by a hardware eject button or a software implemented eject button, whereas the mechanical eject mechanism is generally actuated using a paper clip which is inserted into an emergency eject hole. If the user has a CD loaded in a CD-ROM drive, it would be a trivial activity for an unauthorized user to remove the CD from the drive by actuating the hardware or software eject button or inserting a paper clip into the emergency eject hole. Also, foreign objects can easily be placed in removable media drives causing damage to the drives, and such drives do not prevent the inadvertent removal of a medium while data is being written to the medium.
What is needed is a system, method, and software for making the removal of a medium, such as a CD, from a drive configured to read from or write to the medium a little more difficult, so the casual “borrower” will be discouraged. Also, a system, method, and software are needed for preventing access to a drive opening so as to prevent foreign objects from being placed in the drive opening, avoid inadvertent removal of a medium while data is being written/read to/from the medium, or for other security purposes.